Forgiveness
by Robin Maxwell
Summary: Sequel to Dark Waters. Hmm, Kaiya's a ghost, Hiei's moody, someone has a baby in there somewhere, and Kaiya stalks Hiei. Is she mad at him... or is she feeling something else towards him?


Chapter One

I'm a What?

Hiei disappeared, not able to stand there and know what he did. He had never felt so guilty in his entire life. Never.

However, there was one thing he had to do. He wasn't going to let Zinan get away with what he did. He was going to pay.

Hiei followed his putrid scent.

XXXXX

Light blue-green eyes opened, taking in the sight around them. Kaiya noticed that she was floating on thin air and freaked out, making her fall face first onto the ground.

"Ow!" She said.

"Wait, that didn't even hurt. What the hell is going on?"

She looked behind her at the sound of someone crying. What she saw would have made her jump out of her skin, if she had any.

"K-kin?" She whispered quietly, not wanting to disturb Kuwabara and Yusuke, who were crying over another body that she couldn't see. She floats over to his body, seeing as how she can't walk, and looks down, seeing for the first time, her own body.

"I-i'm dead."

"Bingo." A bubbly voice says behind her.

Kaiya quickly turns around and sees a girl with long blue hair atop a paddle like thingy.

"Uh... who are you?" She asks uncertainly.

"I'm Botan, guide to the spirit world."

Kaiya just stared at the girl.

"And... What am I?"

"You're a ghost, silly." She said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sorry, I've just never done this before."

"That's okay. So, you ready to see Koenma?"

Kaiya sighed.

"Do I have to see him?" She grumbled.

Botan just gave her a pointed look.

"Yes. Now, hold on."

Kaiya grabbed onto the end of her paddle and closed her eyes as she was lifted up into the air, a portal appearing out of thin air. They disappeared into the dark tunnel.

XXXXX

Kaiya looked around the office, her eyes not wanting to settle on Koenma, who at the moment had his hands clasped in front of him with his head resting on them. He was staring at her intently. Something important was on his mind.

"Kaiya." He said her name quietly.

"Yes?"

His eyes closed as he removed his hands from the table and looked back up at her, a tired look to his eyes.

"You weren't meant to die yet. There is no place for you in Heaven or Hell. So, you will be given the chance to return to the human world, if you pass the test."

Kaiya merely nodded her head. Something in his voice made her think that he wasn't telling her something. Something serious.

"What will I have to do?"

She watched as he pulled out something small from a drawer in the desk, closing it in his hand so she couldn't see what it was.

"What I am about to give you is the same thing that I gave to Yusuke for his soul to return to his body. You will be going through the same test. But since everyone already knows that you are a ghost, it will be easier for you to return. Your body is being preserved at Genkai's for the time being."

He jumped out of his chair and waddled towards her, holding his hand out for her. She put both her hands out, expecting a piece of paper with a riddle on it, or something important that she had to deliver, or... something besides what she held in her hands now.

"An... egg?" She looked down at him, confusion in her eyes.

"It's a beast of Spirit world. You'll keep it after it hatches and raise it."

"Is that all? How long before it hatches?"

"I can't say. All you need to know is that your body is safe and that you will be able to return to your body soon. But..."

He stopped talking as he looked up at her. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"What? What is it?" She asked worriedly.

He cleared his throat as he made his way back over to his desk, sitting himself firmly down in his seat.

"You have a choice in what I am about to tell you." He started.

Kaiya just stood there, her knees locked in anticipation.

"It appears that you were... pregnant when you died. Since the baby hadn't been born yet, its soul is still inside of your body. And if you don't return to your body, then it will go to Heaven. But, if you complete this task, then when you return to your body, the baby will go back to growing as if nothing had happened. But, it is up to you on whether or not you want to have this child. You can return to your body and have the child's soul go to heaven. Whichever one you choose. But, we have never done anything like this before, so... I'm not sure if it will work or not. We can only try."

Kaiya blushed. She didn't think anyone knew about her and Kin... doing that. And it had only been once, the first night after they had left Yusuke's.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at the toddler.

"I want to have the baby." She said firmly.

Koenma nodded his head and called Botan back in.

"Botan, make sure that she gets to Genkai's. She will be staying there. When the egg hatches, I want to see you. Understood?"

She nodded her head.

"Good. You may leave now."

Botan led Kaiya out of the room, the doors closing after them.

XXXXX

Yeah, its kinda short but I wanted to post this. So, what'cha think? Should I keep writing it or just throw it away?

Tell me in a review!

Love ya,

robin


End file.
